The present disclosure relates to developing an elevator dispatch plan, and more specifically, to assigning users to elevators based on personalized data.
Elevators can transport people or goods between floors of a building. Elevators are generally powered by electrical motors, and they can be controlled by destination control systems. These systems are often found in skyscrapers, and they allow passengers to register their floor calls before entering a car. These systems can be used to decrease travel and waiting time for passengers. These systems can direct a plurality of users and a plurality of elevators, and thus become fairly complex systems.